


Times change; Secrets reveal

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hentai, F/M, Family Secrets, Supernatural Elements, family hidden history, health complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Solstice's time with Perceptor and Drift take its toll during a race, but she never thought the hidden history of her family and the nature of her Step-father would be this shocking too.





	Times change; Secrets reveal

Supernatural Hentai  
  
Solstice/Drift/Perceptor  
Promethea/Predaking

* * *

  
  
Waking up was getting harder and harder with each day.  
  
Cracking open her eyes, Solstice stared blankly at her alarm. She still had four hours before her next lecture. She would normally go on a run to help wake up but she just couldn’t. Ever since the library incident, those incubi had been coming to her every night and catching her every chance they got.  
  
Drift was relentless. Catching her off guard between practice and lectures, pinning her against walls and pulling her behind secluded spots to drive her wild. Perceptor, on the other hand, was methodical and a little more cunning. He would stalk, toying with her and using the piercings given to her, he would make her feels touches, being filled in the middle of a lecture and his eyes rolling over her as she trained.  
  
In addition to her studies or attempts to study. Her professors coming down on her to succeed, more work placed upon her as well as her commitments to training, her coach coming down on her.  
  
Her mind seemed to be slipping further and further into a black pit. Thoughts flying about how she wasn’t meeting expectation, that she was making things worse, that she was useless.  
  
“Solstice!!”  
  
A shout from the door shook her from her stupor, sitting up in the empty bed. She winced, feeling the events of last night roll back with the bad taste in her mouth and the sudden drop within her hips; making a note to wash her sheets yet again.  
  
“Come on! You’ve got your Meet today!” Thornstriker knocked harder on the door, her voice turning worried.  
  
Blinking a minute, now Solstice remembered. Today was the College’s first - of many - track and field competitions. But with the number of missed or poor practises she’s had she wondered if the coach would even let her race.  
  
“Solstice?”  
  
“Yeah...Yeah sorry Thornstriker I’m up,” she called back, her throat still raw from Perceptor’s ‘attention’ last night. Slipping out of the bed, she had to waddle slightly to her bathroom without making a mess on her floor. “Just need a shower and I’ll be ready!”  
  
“O-okay! I’ll grab some breakfast for you before it’s all taken!” she could hear her footsteps padder off to the kitchen, leaving Solstice to heave. Stepping into the shower, not caring if the water was too hot, she wanted to scold the feeling of grime off her skin. Wetting her hair, combing and washing it before just standing there, letting the water wash off all the filth. She took a wash cloth, wiping between her thighs and hips.  
  
As she rung the cloth out and moved to her upper body, she felt a shift of weight. Looking down, she sighed at the sight of her new nipple piercings. She was still kicking herself for allowing herself to accept them. Not only could they tease her from a distance, know exactly how ‘repressed’ she was but could just easily find her no matter where she was. There had been at least the hope of outrunning them but now she had nothing.  
  
Shaking her head, she had to get ready.  
  
Stepping out, she wiped herself dry and stepped about finding her gear. New trainers, compression tights, uniform shorts, sports bra and sweat bands. She would be running most of the day, she had to be ready.  
  
“My my~” a sudden voice didn’t even make her jump anymore. Hands sliding over her shoulders, down her waist to her hips. Toying with the band of her tights, the hands moved unabashedly to grasp her covered crotch. “I could get used to this~ Everything is just held so tightly in place~”  
  
“Oh just get off,” Solstice pushed Drift away, trying to fish out a tee shirt to wear over her bra for the time being, but those hands snapped back, turning around and keeping her in a tight grip.  
  
“I’m afraid not~” he purred, wiggling his brow that only had Solstice rolling her eyes.  
  
“Please I need to go! I don’t have time for...for…” she paused, stifling a moan as the same feeling rolled through her, vibrating along her breasts and shaking down her spine. Turned again, Perceptor gilded forward, moving his fingers to draw out the pattern, painting ropes around her. She gasped, feeling them tighten around her and immoblilise her. She wanted to be angry, struggle and snap back but...it only made them worse.  
  
Resigning, begrudgingly, they tore at her. Time seemed to fall away as they stripped her down, smothering with kisses and fluids. Slowly her mind began to fall into their trap, whimpering and gasping, begging for more as they gladly gave her everything. Her jaw ached as Drift speared her throat and Perceptor feasted on her dripping cunt. Spit-roasted between them and being filled more and more while her mind clouded and body growing weaker.  
  
“P-please!” she gasped, bouncing between them as Perceptor rammed into her quivering pussy and Drift rutted into her backside. “I...I need...I have a race~”  
  
“Oh you have plenty of time,” Perceptor cooed, his smooth velvet voice making her heart flutter. “But I guess you’ve been so good for us, we could relent,” kissing her tear-stained cheeks, Solstice rolled her back with a complete smile sprawling across her face with the incubi finally cumming inside her. Twitching and shaking, completely drained and full, the boys moved her to the bed. Perceptor removed the ropes while Drift returned to clean her up.  
  
“Good luck today~” Drift cooed, placing a kiss on her forehead. “We’ll be watching~”  
  
And as suddenly they came, they were gone. Solstice groaned, standing on shaky legs. If they were going to watch the events, was she to expect they would try something between the events? She shook her head, of course they would. They did when she trained, or studied, or even got food from the kitchen.  
  
Re-adjusting her sports bra so those damned piercing weren’t pulling. She had tried to remove them once before but to little success; Perceptor stating they were how she was bound to them. How they could find her and even enhance her own desires. They had mentioned a third piercing they wanted to put on her but that would only happen when they thought her was ready; more so when she gave herself completely to them.  
  
“Solstice!”  
  
With everything in hand, she downed a small bottle of protein just incase and ran out. Meeting with Thornstriker with some toast and fruit, they both ran out towards the track field. The competing colleges were already arriving and getting warmed up. Others spectating where parents, families and other students. The bleachers were filling up fast; seems the campus had allowed classes to attend to show their support for the teams.  
  
Thornstriker wished her luck, giving Solstice a hug before meeting up with Eclipse in the bleachers. Walking to her team, Solstice spied over the crowd a large section reserved; she knew that would be for her family. Her mother had said they were coming to all of her games regardless of distance. She just hoped her brothers would behave, the last time they came they screamed over the crowd and tried cussing out the other times. Or at least Darksteel did. Endearing but beyond embarrassing.  
  
“Solstice!” looking up from her stretching, her coach walked around assigning which events the team would participate. “100m, 200m, 400m, 1500m and...relay,” she felt herself die. She was in almost every track event save for the hurdles and field events. Grabbing her bottle, she took some of the amino-acid powder supplied at their drinking station; it was the only way she could keep up. She already felt ready to collapse. But she couldn’t, looking up she could see her mother, step-father and brothers taking their seats. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

  
Sweat dropped in rivers, Solstice panted and tried to control her breathing. Her limbs felt heavy but light at the same time, her heart quivered in her chest, her stomach felt like a twist of knots and she still have the relay to finish. She had won her events but her team was still trailing a close second to Kaon Tech.  
  
She had tried to recover her lost stamina, drinking down the amino acids and electrolytes but nothing was helping. She was running on nothing, not even on fumes, literally nothing. It didn’t help that she could feel Perceptor and Drift watching her; they even came close to taking her behind the bleachers between events, but they would touch her during an event. They made her stumble and lose focus; whether they knew they were hampering her or knew and did anyway out of some sick thrill, but now she could feel everyone watching her.  
  
Her throat tightened, heart thumping in her ears as she took her point. She was third in the relay so once she ran she could finally rest. Down in position, listening for the start gun, when a hand grabbed her breasts.  
  
“No...not now,” clenching her teeth, trying to ignore the feeling of being touched.  
  
“But they’re all staring~” Drift purred, as if he was right there; dropping himself over her prone form and fondling her breasts. “I can feel her heart rate spiking, you’re loving this.”  
  
“It’s a race. I’m trying to race,” the gun sounded, Solstice counted like she had practised. All she had to do was take off at the right time to allow her teammate to pass the baton and for her to sprint to Blurr and he’d handle the rest. But Drift didn’t relent, if anything he was making her more frustrated and wanting nothing more than to get away from him. But then he stopped, his hand moved from her breast to her chest.  
  
“Solstice, you need to…”  
  
“Solstice!!” she looked back and saw her teammate coming up. Pushing the feeling of Drift aside, ignoring what he was going to say and taking off down the track, her hand snatching the baton and passing the others in her stretch.  
  
She huffed, feeling her chest get tight, her vision shook and shifted. All she could focus on was Blurr cheering her, pushing her faster. Tunnel vision took over, her vision shifted until only just in front of her was clear, each blink became harder to manage. She could see Blurr turn panicked, her mind spinning and aching as she came to his station. She tried to raise her hand with the baton, pass it on and be finished.  
  
“Solstice!”  
  
Was that Perceptor’s voice? Or was it Blurr’s? She couldn’t tell anymore as a sharp ringing rolling around in her head. She watched as the baton moved to Blurr, everything slowing and her body sagging.  
  
“Medic!!”  
  
Blurr watched as Solstice started to slow. Something was wrong. She was never this winded in a race. Huffing like he was sure but she looked like the walking dead. She hadn’t seemed right all day but now, now he was worried. Seeing her push on, he took it on himself to help her to the last of her stretch, coming closer - he could make up the difference easily, no problem. His teammate was his real concern.  
  
But as she approached, he could see her eyes were dilated, her body turning pale, her limbs sagging and listful. She wasn’t looking good, but before he could help, her body buckled under her and sent her falling. Sprinting to her, Blurr caught her before freezing still. She was so...light. Why hadn’t he noticed before how skinny she had become. And her skin was cold but her forehead was on fire, she was barely breathing.  
  
“Medic! I need a medic!!” he screamed, causing the spectators to cry out and gasp, the onsite paramedics running to the track with first aid and a stretcher.  
  
“Solstice!” Blurr looked up, watching a woman run out of the bleachers and push aside any stopping her. “Get away, that’s my baby!”  
  
So that was Solstice’s mother? He had only met her once and he could’ve sworn he’d remember her. Granted junior year was some time ago by now. Promethea practically threw herself as the paramedics moved Solstice to the stretcher, looking her over and just worrying.  
  
“Ma’am, we need to get her to hospital,” the medic insisted, but she wouldn’t have it.  
  
“She’s my daughter, I’m not leaving her side,” he relented, ushering her away with them as they loaded the ambulance. The announcers reported the incident but assured everyone it would be okay to continue the events. Retaking his place, Blurr didn’t want to run again, not when his best teammate was suffering who knows what. But he wouldn’t let her down either, they were going to beat Kaon Tech and he’d be the one to do it.  
  
Thornstriker and Eclipse worried from the stands. They had been watching the whole thing but their seats had been so crowded they couldn’t get down. What had happened for Solstice to collapse like that? Once they could move around, they made their way to the track coach, begging him to tell them which hospital Solstice was taken to.

* * *

  
Promethea paced outside the room, worrying over and over her daughter. Solstice was so pale, thinner than she recalled and she’d never be so neglectful as to over train. Something was wrong, what was going on with her daughter.  
  
“She’s strong,” Predaking stood, approaching his worried wife and embracing her. He hated seeing her worry like this, he hated it more when Solstice was suffering too. The doctors were taking too long, why she felt the need to get these humans close to their child was beyond him. It was his duty to protect and serve Promethea, that extended to their family. He would’ve discovered Solstice’s ailment long before their doctors could.  
  
“Ms Promethea,” a doctor called, exiting the room with a nurse close behind.  
  
“What’s happened to my daughter?” her grip on Predaking held firm, anything to keep her grounded and not make a scene of herself.  
  
“Solstice is suffering from fatigue, mild dehydration and acute muscle tension. We’ve placed her on a drip but the most important thing she needs is rest,”  
  
“I can’t understand how this could have happened, Solstice has been training since junior high school and never over-exerted herself,” Promethea worried.  
  
“College can be a stressful time,” the doctor pointed out, “Often times basic cares do tend to be overlooked or forgotten.” Promethea nodded, though she didn’t wholly agree with the doctor. “She should wake up soon, if you’d like to stay.”  
  
“We will, thank you,” Predaking nodded, leading Promethea into the room. She pulled away from Predaking and straight to the bed. Solstice looked so peaceful, but seeing her in a hospital had Promethea question everything.  
  
Predaking, however, noticed something. There was something permeating from Solstice that unsettled him. It wasn’t her, he loved her like his own child but something had changed from the last time he had seen her.

Promethea took a seat beside her, taking her free hand. When she held it in the ambulance she was cold, but now she was relieved to feel her hand was warmer. Just what was happening to her daughter, her mind was whirling for any reason to explain what was happening to her. Since her late husband passing, to say she was protective of her daughter would be an understatement. She never wanted to see her child in a hospital aside from routine checks. She could feel Predaking behind her, finding comfort in her attention, loving husband. Leaning back as his hand cradled her shoulder before Solstice’s hand shifted

Her eyes twitched, shifting before opening slowly. Solstice’s heart clenched when she awoke in a hospital. What had happened, what was going on. But turning to see her mother and father, her tension relaxed.

“M-Mum? Dad?”

“Shh, sweetie it’s okay,” Promethea brushed a stray hair from her head, “You collapsed during the race.” Solstice paused, trying to remember what happened. She remembered competing in her races, but once the relay came around her mind fell blank. She could recall Blurr’s voice but nothing else.

“Wait...what about the race? Did we?” trying to sit up, Promethea stopped her.

“Don’t worry about that now,” Promethea urged, holding her shoulders. “Honey you’re dehydrated, exhausted. Just what has happened to you?” Solstice froze, her mind reeling to the morning, and the weeks prior. The numerous times Perceptor and Drift cornered her and took her must’ve done more than she had thought. Dehydrated and exhaustion; sure she was tired more and she was pushing herself during the races but she didn’t think it was that bad. “Are you sleeping? Eating right? Just how did this happen, Solstice?”

“Mum, it…” she couldn’t tell her, she wouldn’t believe her and who knows what she would do. Her mother had been against her going to this college, being so far from home. If she started talking about weird shrines and sex-crazed incubi fucking her whenever they pleased, she’d have her out and home without question. “It’s college, it’s just been really stressful. I’m sorry for making you worry but I’m getting a proper schedule in place so this doesn’t happen again.”

“Solstice, this isn’t…” Promethea froze as Predaking rounded the otherside of the bed, grabbed Solstice shoulder and snatched her breast. “PREDAKING!”

“D-DAD! What the hell are~?”

“How long?” he hissed, Solstice froze. Her father never hissed like that at her before. Something in his tone made her blood run cold. “How long have you been claimed by those beasts?” Solstice gasped, how did he know?! She was so confused, so scared and completely embarrassed. Pushing his hand away, she covered her chest. “How long have they been there?”

“Predaking what on Earth are you doing?!” Promethea rounded the bed and, without hesitation, slapped her hand across his face. Solstice jumped, beyond shocked that her mother had slapped her step-father. Something she had never done before; her mother had never raised a hand to anyone before. Even if they cussed in her face. Promethea placed herself between Predaking and Solstice, her own stance enraged while Predaking appeared unphased by the smack. “How dare you touch her like that!” she tried to swipe again but he caught her with ease, pulling her in close. He whispered something in her ear, something just under his breath that Solstice couldn’t hear.

Whatever he had said turned her pale, relaxing her hand and allowing it free from her husband’s grip before turning to sit on the bed. Solstice watched as Promethea looked at her, the increasing feeling of anxiety brewing inside her the longer she stared.

“M-mum…” Solstice whimpered, really really not liking the attention and the looks they were giving her.

“Solstice,” Promethea placed a hand on hers, “Do you have...breast piercings?”

“M-Mum!” Solstice could see there was no stepping around it but it was still causing her discomfort.

Suddenly, Predaking spun on point, blocking Promethea and Solstice from the other side of the room, an ungodly growl rolling from his throat as strange black talons sprouting from his hands. Solstice starred in utter shock as a strange miasma rolled off him and large horns sprouting from his head. Two other voices hissed, loud clacking of hooves against linoleum gave Solstice a good idea of who had just appeared.

“Leave!” Predaking hissed, more than prepared to swipe and shred the incubi to pieces. Perceptor and Drift lept into view, Promethea pulling Solstice closer to her in the hopes of keeping these new demons at bay.

“Give us Solstice back!” Drift rumbled, materialising katanas and taking precision strikes at the larger demon.

“Never!” Predaking roared, a strange tail sprouting from his backside, slamming the door to the room closed as commotion outside tried to investigate their battle. Perceptor dodged another swipe, trying to get the bed but missed Promethea throwing something at him. A shock snapped through him, realising she had thrown a strange ward, repelling him back.

“STOP!”

The room fell silent, everyone turning to Solstice as she shook, coughing as her panic and stress aggravated her already compromised condition. Promethea patted her back, trying to help sooth her but she shrugged off her aid in favour of glaring at all of them.

“Just what the hell is going on?!” she snapped, fighting back tears and shaking. “Dad gropes me! You slap him! Now he suddenly sprouts claws, horns and a tail, you two just appear and you aren’t freaking out from any of this! Can someone please tell me what the actual hell before I scream?!”

Predaking whimpered, seemingly upset by her scream. Turning fully to her, Solstice froze at the sight. He looked barely human now; not only did he had horns, but there was two prominent horns and another two lining them, a third sprouting from his forehead. Solid spines sprouting from his jaw and chin then spikes sprouting from his shoulders and forearms. Wings folding against his back and tail lax along the ground. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think he was turning into a dragon.

“You were in distress,” Drift spoke first, his katanas disappearing as he tried to approach. “We could feel someone touch you and cause you distress, thus we came.”

“And why should you care for her distress? You’ve forced her to bind with you and have brought her health to the brink of harm!” Predaking growled, picking at both and keeping them back. “I can practically taste your taint on her, using her as a food source and never one considering…”

“You know nothing!” Perceptor snapped, his demeanor cold yet calm. “We cherish her. The only one in over 500 years to have shown a care. She offered herself at the shrine and has always given her consent; we’re not depraved whelps, we’re conscious and compassionate.”

“And yet she’s here, in hospital, suffering the ramifications of your depravity!”’ Promethea spoke up, inflecting her voice for maximum effect without raising it. “Your past to this point is inconsequential. I couldn’t give more than a minute drivel, What you have done to MY DAUGHTER will not be tolerated. If you expect me, as her MOTHER, to believe you CARE for her after putting her IN HOSPITAL!” if Solstice ever thought her mother was scary before, she was pale now after hearing her mother snap and yell twice. “You had best leave now before you become aware of what our family if capable of.”

Perceptor hardly showed his concern but knew when not to poke a demon’s mistress. He looked to Solstice, seeing her pale and in the hospital bed, a pang crossed his face before taking Drift’s hand. Drift turned, almost indignant to being pulled away but saw his lover’s gaze, turning to Solstice and noting her condition. Then the look in her eyes; fear, confusion, worry and tired. She looked so tired. Had they really taken so much from her?

They embraced, then disappeared as if behind curtains. Solstice was left drained, watching as her step-father inspected the area the incubi had once inhabited before morphing back into the hulking, loving man she had known since she was a child.

“All this time…”she mused, showing no fear as he tried to look her in the eye, their previous encounter all but forgotten. “When? H-How?”

“Oh Solstice,” Promethea drew her close, sitting on the bed with her. “We were going to tell you… on your twenty-first birthday.” That was in a few months, during the summer break.

“But...why when I turned 21? How long have you known?” Solstice turned to her mother, seeing there was something more she was going to say. She paused, one could think hesitating but Solstice knew her mother was only finding the right words and composing herself to telling her.

“I’ve known since I was 21,” Promethea sighed, looking to Predaking. “There is so much of our family that you do not know, some that even I am ashamed of. But know that it reflects nothing on you.”

“I don’t care about what people think of me,” Solstice hissed, indicating to her and her father, “I want to know why two incubi have been whoring me out and why I haven’t been told my step-father is a demon that my mother has known SINCE SHE WAS 21?!” Solstice coughed, raising her voice while still recovering. Promethea appeared hurt but knew why.

“It’s family tradition,” Promethea admitted, “Our forging ancestor made a deal with a dark being, unlike any Elder One or demon we could ever know. This deal summoned Predaking from our world, bound to his only daughter as a leesh. Then on, each first born daughter is used to keep him leashed. There was a time, long before mine, that he sort the end of our family.”

“Until I met you,” Predaking approaching, standing beside Promethea. “I loved your mother even when she took another. She was kind to me, treated me as an equal and a part of the family. I held my tongue when she accepted Beacon’s proposal, but when she had you...how could I not wish to aid in raising you.”

“But when Beacon was killed…” Promethea felt her lip quiver, thinking of her late husband. “Having you at a last age to then lose him, I admit my temper flared.”

“Mother?” Solstice couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I killed them, at her will,” Predaking admitted without hesitation, “I may be bound to her but I would go to any lengths to protect her and her child. And perhaps gain vengeance for the death of a good friend.”

Solstice sat there, dumbfounded and fearful of both her parents. They had killed the people who killed her father. Her step-father was something more powerful than a demon and now it all made sense. And why her brothers seemed so unruly.

Neither said a word more, coming to remain at her side until she had processed everything.

“Is…” she began, turning to them. “Is this why both Perceptor and Drift try to…”

“Perhaps, there has been tales of our family having more otherworldly traits but I can’t say for sure,” Promethea nodded, “I am aware I have a stronger perception of auras than most but as for you, I can’t say I’ve noticed anything.”

“Dad?” Solstice turned to Predaking, his heart warmed at seeing her eyes holding only questions and no fear of him.

“There is a chance, I can sense something in you,” his long fingers threading through her hair. “Like a flower it hasn’t bloomed yet, but it will, just as your mother’s did.”

Solstice reflected that, having never known until now, that her family had such connections to the same world as the beings she had been bound to.

“Could...I think I need some time alone,” she didn’t look at them, didn’t want to see the looks on their faces as she asked them to leave. But this was all too much; collapsing in front of everyone, going to hospital only to discover not only her step father is a dark creature, her mother and family were once part of a cult and bound a demon to them, one who is now her father and will one day outlive her mother and reside at her side.

Without a word, they both left the room and allowed her to rest. She could hear them talking to the doctors, enquiring when they would discharge her from hospital and when they would be notified to come and get her. Instead, she curled up and tried to calm herself, to breath and get ahold of her own mind.

This was going to take a lot of getting used to.

 


End file.
